


Hope

by Sora_Writes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God… Hiro felt like just bawling right now… “Are…are you disappointed?” He asked fearfully. Hoping that Tadashi wouldn’t reject him over this—he’d lost his brother once, he wasn’t ready to lose him again!</p><p>“Yes I am.”</p><p>And in three words, Hiro’s world caved in and he began to sob. Yes, Tadashi said he was disappointed when Hiro was a bot fighter, but it was never said so coldly and sure of himself… If Tadashi couldn’t accept him, then what hope did he have for others? Tadashi was the most important person to him as an older brother and parental figure, so his rejection hit tough and straight home and he fell to his padded knees on the dirty ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

It hurt, that must mean he’s had it on too long…

“L-land here Baymax… I have to readjust my…suit.” Hiro told the robot lightly, who just nodded in response and landed in the seedy district. He didn’t even give it a second thought as he went inside to make sure the building was empty. He sighed out of relief when he realized it was and began to slip off the top of his armor.

“Hiro, I still believe that this practice is not—”

“It’s fine Baymax… I know the health risks and all that, but since I don’t bot fight anymore, the alternative is no longer an option.” Hiro responded with a sigh and then a shiver as the cool December night air chilled his skin. “G-go outside and keep watch bud.” He wanted to just suit up again before the warmth of his body heat was gone from the fabric but the pain in his ribs and breasts reminded him that wasn’t a real option. He reached around his back and fumbled around for a bit before he found the end and began unraveling himself with small whines and bit back groans and sounds of pain as his now imprinted skin was set free.

Hiro carefully ran a hand over his sides and just below his, now free, chest before adding more pressure, making sure he didn’t break anything like Baymax informed him yesterday he almost did. But what could he say? Binding himself with bandages was hard—it was even harder now that Tadashi was home again. Hiro had to wait until his brother left to slip out of bed and hurry to get ready so they could catch the same trolley to SFIT—yes, Tadashi knew Hiro was…a girl.

Hiro shivered at the thought… Genetics and gender be damned! He was not a girl! He may not be the manliest man ever, but he wasn’t a girl. He never was and never will be.

No, the thing that scared Hiro of Tadashi knowing was how protective his brother was. It took hours to calm Baymax and make the robot swear never to bring it up when others around, so he imagined it’d be worse with Tadashi… As far as Tadashi and Cass knew, Hiro was “flat as a board” and he wasn’t wrapping them down in a dangerous way. No, Hiro was too smart for that, right?

Yes, except he had no other choice… He didn’t want to ask anyone to buy him a binder and he wasn’t secure enough to buy one himself. Damn social anxiety…

However, Hiro did make small changes to secure his secret in other ways. Hacking the school board to change his records to male and subtle hints to his brother that made Tadashi say ‘brother’ without second thought (something that took years of calling Tadashi both “bro” and “sister”). Too bad it didn’t work on Cass as easily… Anyone who cared to listen to her in the café knew he wasn’t male—it was a miracle she ever calls him nephew, but Hiro guesses it has to do with Tadashi and if he’d said brother or not before Cass could say niece or nephew.

Hiro gave a deep sigh once he finished checking and began to wrap himself again, hoping that it didn’t come out uneven again and that it’d stay in place this time. However, as soon as he wrapped up to his nipples Baymax spoke up, making Hiro jump.

“Hiro, y—”

“I thought I told you not to do tha—!”

“Hiro?”

Hiro stiffened as he realized that wasn’t Baymax’s voice. In fact, it sounded like… “Tadashi…” He mumbled back, head hung, trying to cover himself as he shook, realizing this was it. His worst fear was being met, only shaking more as he heard foot steps approach him. “I can explain—”

“Explain?” Tadashi questioned, stopping a few feet away from Hiro with a long sigh. “So this is what it looks like then…?” He enquired even though it was obvious he knew the answer.

God… Hiro felt like just bawling right now… “Are…are you disappointed?” He asked fearfully. Hoping that Tadashi wouldn’t reject him over this—he’d lost his brother once, he wasn’t ready to lose him again!

“Yes I am.”

And in three words, Hiro’s world caved in and he began to sob. Yes, Tadashi said he was disappointed when Hiro was a bot fighter, but it was never said so coldly and sure of himself… If Tadashi couldn’t accept him, then what hope did he have for others? Tadashi was the most important person to him as an older brother and parental figure, so his rejection hit tough and straight home and he fell to his padded knees on the dirty ground.

“Hiro?” Tadashi said in a gentle tone, but Hiro just shook his head. Classic Tadashi; he’s never been able to stand seeing someone sad or depressed.

“You made yourself clear… I’m sorry I-I’m such a disappointment…” Hiro choked out and was followed by silence until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a concerned looking Tadashi.

“Hiro… I’m not disappointed in you… I’m disappointed that you’re hurting yourself over this instead of just talking to me about it—I would have bought you a binder in a heartbeat.” Tadashi insisted with sincerity that showed through his eyes. He kneeled down next to Hiro and carefully hugged the boy. “You didn’t have to hide from me—I’m your brother and I don’t care if you’d rather be a boy, I’ll respect your wishes, but never do anything that threatens your health again.” He said the last part sternly.

Hiro stiffened and listened to everything before he relaxed and hugged Tadashi back, careful not to touch the cold metal suit the older Hamada was wearing to his chest. “Tadashi… I-I’m sor—I was so s-scared…” He tried to explain but Tadashi just shushed him gently.

“I understand Hiro…” Tadashi pulled away and smiled, wiping Hiro’s tears away before kissing his forehead once the younger calmed. “It’s all going to be okay, I promise.” He swore, pulling away to removed the top of his own armor and handed it to Hiro. “You’re not putting those bandages back on or your tight suit and you’re not riding on Baymax without protection.” He explained.

Hiro blinked before smiling and letting Tadashi help ease him into the bigger armor. After that Hiro got back onto Baymax’s back and looked down to Tadashi. “Are you going to meet us at home?”

Tadashi nodded in confirmation. “We’re going to go home, get dressed, and then you and I are going to go buy a pair of binders for you. Then, when we get home after that, we‘re going to talk to Cass about having two nephews.”

Hiro was somehow stunned at that before smiling widely and laughing lightly. “Sounds like a plan!” He exclaimed happily before turning to Baymax. “Come on Baymax, let’s get home.” He hummed, holding on as the nursebot took to the sky.

“Your neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are happy, relieved, and overjoyed.” Baymax noted as their flying leveled out.

“I am… I really am bud…”


End file.
